Endless Summer
by metallicababy55
Summary: After her parent's bitter divorce Naminé Strife has had trouble accepting love. After falling into a state of depression, her mother decides to send her to Destiny Island to live with her father all summer.Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:: After her parent's bitter divorce Naminé Strife has had trouble accepting love. After falling into a state of depression, her mother decides to send her to Destiny Island to live with her father all summer. Will this summer be THE summer or will Naminé go back with an even bigger broken heart? Loosely based off The Last Song by Nicolas Sparks R and R please :)**

**Like everyone else on this site I own nothing **

"Will you just shut the hell up and let me talk!" a man's voice boomed through the house. 

"How long do you think it'll last this time?" a six year old blonde haired girl asked hugging her Teddy bear close to her chest trying to fight back the tears that were plaguing her eyes. 

"I don't know Nami, just close your eyes now and go to bed," her older brother Cloud said pulling her closer to him trying to offer her some comfort. 

"Don't you dare tell me to shut up!" their mother's voice rang followed by the sound of a loud slap that echoed through out the house and a high pitched scream and the sound of glass shattering. Naminé held tighter to her brother now, the tears flooding from her eyes. 

"That's it I'm leaving I can't handle living with you anymore!" their father yelled before slamming the front door. The two children walked over to the window meekly and helplessly watching their parents make the decision that would change their lives. 

"Ansem, you can not do this! You can not just leave your two children like this!" their mother yelled grabbing onto his wrist. 

"I'm not leaving them, I'm leaving YOU!" he said back, his voice like acid as he pulled his arm way. He climbed into his jeep and started to back out of the driveway before rolling down the window. "I'll see you in court Mally," he said pulling away from the house and onto the dimly lit street. 

…12 years later…..

"Hey Cloud," Naminé said answering her cell phone and pulling away from her latest painting. "What's up," she asked falling onto her bed. 

"Nothing really, I wanted to talk to the baby sister I apparently have," he said back. "I haven't seen you in four years and this is the first time in months I've actually have had contact with you. Mom told me you got into the prestigious university for your art, congrats," 

"Thanks, how has everything going there?"

"It's great! Nami, I really wish you would take at least a weekend and come visit dad. The island is beautiful, you could do some really great scenery sketching here and-"

"Cloud for the last time, I'm staying with mom," Naminé said rolling her eyes. 'When will he get it through his head I don't want to see the man I once called daddy, not yet at least' she thought to herself. 

"Fine, how's the love life over there, will I have to kick any asses next time I'm in the big TT," he being the typical big brother.

"Oh Aerith is fine, a little heart broken but still as sweet as ever. She misses you," Naminé responded knowing exactly what her brother was talking about but wanting to avoid that subject. 

"You know what I mean," 

"It's still as non existent as ever," 

"You really need to do something about that Nam. You are almost eighteen years old; you can't keep yourself locked away," 

"My love life is none of your business!" she said shocked. "And besides no one has shown much interest in me,"

"Maybe if you didn't hide yourself from the world people would actually notice you. Besides I remember Seifer had a thing for you,"

"Seifer is a pig that would have sex with a water bottle if he could. I can't believe you'd even think about me going out with him,"

"Calm down I'm just looking out for you,"

"Well stop," she shouted before taking a deep breath before continuing. "I'm sorry I still have to summit one more piece of artwork to Ultimatum University before August and I'm getting frustrated, I can think of boys right now,"

"I'm sorry Nami. I've gotta go, Tifa is coming over soon,"

"Tifa?" Naminé said curiosity getting the better of her.

"Yeah, my girlfriend. You should meet her,"

"Sure when are you bringing her here?"

"Nam, one day you will have to break out of your bubble and leave home," 

"One day," she half whispered to herself. 

"I'll talk to you again soon Nam, I love you," 

"Okay, bye," she said hanging up and walking back to her painting standing in front of it to get a better view. It was dark with a single gray castle in the center. The castle itself was floating above a dark city lit only by the light of one skyscraper. A yellow heart shaped moon hovered in the distance.

"Naminé!" her mother called from the kitchen.

Naminé let out a groan before walking toward the painting, and throwing it on the floor.

"Naminé?" her mother asked walking into her room.

"Yes, mom," she said balling her fist at her sides.

"I think you need a break,"

"I just had one, I'm going to start all over," She replied picking up a new canvas and placing it on the stand.

"No Nami, I mean you need to get away from the city," her mother stated putting a pale hand on her daughter's shoulder before walking over to pick up the thrown painting. "Baby, you need to see your father," she said walking over to her daughter and putting a stray blonde hair that escaped Naminé's tight bun behind her ear.

"I don't want to mom," She said turning around abruptly.

"It'll help you get your mind off things and as much as I don't want you to, you need to see your father,"

"But mom-" She began to protest but stopped.

"No buts baby, I already called your father, he is excited to have you all summer and Cl-" 

"All summer!" Naminé yelled. 

"Yes but I did tell him that when you wanted to come home you can come home no questions asked. All he wants is at least two weeks with you,"

"But-" 

"No, Nami do not try to get out of this or make it harder than it should be. Now get packing," Her mother ordered leaving the room closing the door behind her.

Naminé ran to her bed, brought her pillow to her face and screamed. After screaming for what seemed like endless hours, Nami got off her bed and started packing. 

"Your sister is coming to spend the summer with us," Ansem said walking into the open kitchen where his son Cloud was seated.

"I called her and she didn't want to come. What changed her mind?" The young adult said walking over to the fridge.

"Your mother," Ansem said pouring himself a drink before walking onto the patio overlooking the sea.

"Eh, that woman, what did you ever see in her dad?"

"Believe it or not, your mother was one of the most eligible bachelorettes in all of Hallow Bastion," that statement send a shiver down Cloud's spin.

"That is a very hard picture to imagine,"

"Well she was, we were very happy in the beginning. So happy in fact that you came along and we couldn't be happier and then two years later Naminé was born and we were one happy perfect little family," his voice got lighter. "And then came the lies and the cheating." there was a moment of silence before Ansem started again. "On a lighter note, we need to get your sister's room ready she leaves Twilight Town tomorrow,"

"What room should she get?"

"I was thinking that we could give her the back room, since she will probably want to work on her art while she is here. Might as well give her the best view," The elderly blonde sipped his drink.

"That's a good idea she's going to love it,"

"I hope so," the man said with a sigh. "It's been a while since I've seen your sister,"

"A while it has been over ten years,"

"Yes it has, if only the court agreed to another shared custody,"

"Mom was very persuasive though,"

"Yes, that she always was," he said drinking the last of his drink. "You do not know how happy I was when I founded out you wanted to live here with me. This house is too much for one person,"

"I don't understand why Naminé continues to live there," Cloud mumbled but Ansem heard it.

"What do you mean by that?" he enquired rotating his cup in a circular motion looking at the ice.

"I think that's for Naminé to tell you, I don't know if it's gotten any better,"

"What are you talking about? If something is wrong with my daughter, I deserve to know. I have a right to know,"

"She should be the one to tell you, not me. I got out of that house before it got worse," Cloud said standing up. "Besides, if she wants to leave all she has to do is say the word," He walked off the patio and back into the kitchen.

There was a knock on the door right as Ansem walked in. "I hope you don't mind dad, I invited some friends over to swim," Cloud said walking to the door.

"I don't mind. If you need me though I'll be getting your sister's room done,"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Cloud, you never told us your sister was coming into town," a red haired guy said.

"I just found out Axel,"

"Well, why don't we help your daddy-oh fix her room up," Axel replied.

"I've got it Axel," Ansem said putting his hands up in defense.

"Alright call if you need us. We'll be outside," Cloud said leading his group of friends outside.

Ansem walked upstairs and into the room. With one quick nod, he put himself to work.

"Naminé dear, it is time to get up," Mally said looking at her daughter's sleeping form hunched over her suitcase. She stirred before her eyes fully opened. She groaned once more before standing up.

"Pete and I are giving you a ride to the airport. Your flight leaves in two hours so put a spring in your step," Mally said before leaving.

'I guess, there is nothing else I can do now,' Naminé thought to herself as walked into the bathroom to get a shower.

It wasn't long until she was dressed in her white sundress and blue flip flops. After carrying her luggage to the car, Naminé looked around her room one last time. 'I'm going to miss these white walls, the blue curtains and everything' she thought to herself before grabbing her sketchbook and with one air kiss, said goodbye to her room.

"Is that it?" Pete asked gripping tightly onto her arm. Naminé looked up at her mother's boyfriend. He was tall, with long greasy black hair and five o'clock shadow with stubble growing, his eyes were black as coal and he smelt like beer and other things that Naminé has grown accustom to since her mother started dating him. He was wearing a stained white t-shirt that just barley covered his rather large beer belly.

"Yes, that is everything," Naminé said pulling her arm away.

"Good now, all we have to do is wait for your mother to get done applying her make up so we can get this show on the road," he said leaning closer to her. The smell of alcohol lingering on his breath caused Naminé to flinch and turn her head. "That's one thing I'm not going to miss, a brat hanging around the house. Now your mother and I can- "

"Please spare me the details," Naminé said climbing into Pete's pick up truck.

"It's a natural human action, it's not bad,' He said grinning wickedly at her. "In fact I think you'd be a lot less crabby if you had some," Naminé just turned her head to hide her face of embarrassment and disgust. Just then Mally walked out and climbed into the car.

"Ready?" She asked receiving a nod from her daughter in reply. When Pete climbed in he started the engine and they were on there way. 'I'm defiantly not going to miss him,' Naminé thought to herself looking out the window.

"Cloud I'm leaving to pick up your sister," Ansem said walking into the living room and shaking his son, or who he thought was his son.

"Hey, ," another blonde said sleep still lingering in his voice.

"Sorry Roxas, I thought you were Cloud,"

"No problem, he's sleeping by the TV," Roxas said going back to sleep. Ansem walked over to where Cloud was.

"I'm leaving to get your sister," he said nudging his son.

"Okay dad, drive safe," he said yawning.

"What are you guys planning on doing today?" Ansem asked looking at all the sleeping kids in the living room.

"I hope you didn't mind they slept over,"

"I can see that,"

"We are probably going to go swimming, maybe take the boat out,"

"Alright well be safe,"

"You too,"

With that said Ansem walked out the door and into his Jeep.

…

After grabbing her luggage Naminé walked outside the airport in search of her father. She noticed his jeep in the corner of the parking lot and walked over to him. "Hey dad," she said catching him off guard.

"Hi, Naminé," he said looking at his daughter for the first time in ten years. She defiantly wasn't the little girl her remembered having every other week up until she was eight. "Need help with that," he said watching his daughter struggle to lift her biggest suitcase into the car.

"Thanks," she said as he threw it in for her. He stared at her arm, where there looked to be a hand bruised onto her upper arm.

"Where did you get that?" He asked pointing at the purple bruise.

"Oh, I ran into my bureau this morning," she lied looking at him.

"Alright," he said with disbelief. "We better be on our way now," he said climbing into the driver's side as she climbed into the front seat.

….

"We are home," Ansem said turning the car off. "I will forewarn you, your brother has a couple friends over,"

"That's alright; I'll probably spend all day unpacking," Naminé said staring with marvel at the house 'when did he move?'

"Do you like the new house?"

"Yeah, I was just wondering when you moved, I remember the quaint little house you have right. On. The. Beach." Naminé said with realization.

"I rebuilt it,"

"It looks amazing," she said smiling at her father. 'I always knew dad was a great architect but this is outstanding' she thought with a smile.

"Well are you going to go in or just stare?" Ansem asked leading the way into the house. Naminé followed close in pursuit. "I show you your room," Ansem said walking up the steps. "I designed this room with you in mind," he said opening the door. The inside was humongous. The first thing Naminé noticed was the far wall; it was made up of four large floor to ceiling windows each giving her a marvelous view of the ocean a gossamer yellow curtain and a lace white one were pulled to the left side of the windows in order to offer her privacy when needed. The other walls where white, a white vanity was to her left and the king sized bed to her right was adorn in the softest blue mattress set she had ever seen. Two little white nightstands were on either side of the bed and one large bureau was on left on the same wall as the vanity.

"Your closet is through the door next to your bed, other than that this is all yours. Feel free to scatter your arts stuff around, move anything and if you need me just-" Ansem started but was cut off by his daughter.

"Thank you," she said timidly pulling her dad into a hug taking Ansem by surprise.

"So, did you eat?" Ansem asked looking at Naminé, her stomach answering the question for her. "Well unpack later I'll make you something," he said leading her to the kitchen.

While Ansem was busy making French toast Naminé decided to look around. Walking past the living room she noticed a group of people lying all over the room. Curiosity getting the better of her she walked in trying to avoid tripping over the obstacle of bodies on the floor. On her way through she noticed two boys a flaming red head and a spiky blond unintentionally spooning in their sleep this caused Namine to laugh to herself as she proceeded through the mass of people tripping over someone in the process and landing right on top of them causing them to wake up.

"Am I dreaming?" the boy asked looking into Naminé's cerulean blue eyes. "She noticed that this boy looked strikingly similar to the other one that was cuddling with the red head. The bond boy brought his hand to her face and caressed it causing her to slap it away.

"Hey Nami, when did you get here?" Cloud asked standing up. "I see you met my friend Ventus,"

By this time everyone was up and staring at the blonde girl still on top of Ventus. A scream was heard from the end of the room causing everyone including Naminé to look, it came from the red and the blond who had just woke up next to each other.

"Axel, why the hell are you so close to me?" The other blonde shouting at the red head and trying to move away.

"The feeling is mutual Roxas, lets just pretend this never happened," Axel stated. "What do we have here?" he asked looking at Naminé who was still on Ven. She blushed after taking notice and jumped up.

"Sorry about that," she apologized her face turning bright red.

"How come we didn't get a wake up call like that? I would have loved to see your face rather than that," Axel said pointing a finger at Roxas.

"Breakfast is ready!" Ansem called from the kitchen causing everyone to stand up and stretch.

"Well I guess I should introduce everyone," Cloud said standing up. "This is my little sister Naminé. Naminé these are my friends, you have the twins Ven and Roxas," the two nodded at her. "Axel, Demyx," He pointed to the red head who winked at her and a boy who looked like her had a mullet. "Then there is Terra and his little brother Riku and Leon and his younger brother Sora," He said pointing to the last of them.

"We are all going swimming later. You should join us," Axel said grinning.

"No thanks," she said starting to walk away.

"Why not it'll be fun," Axel said putting an arm around her shoulder.

"Because I don't want to," she said getting agitated.

"Fine be like that," Axel pouted. "Oh by the way Cloud are the others coming?"

Cloud nodded. "Yes, the girls said they'd come over around one,"

"So, Nam, if it makes you feel any better our girl friends are coming over. I mean girls that are friends… not girlfriends because they are just our friends," Axel said starting to lose his cool. Naminé caught this and played along.

"Maybe later, I have to unpack so depending on when I get done I'll see if I can" she said walking out of the room.

"Damn your sister is hot," Axel said turning to Cloud. "Why did you keep that from us?"

Everyone looked at him with a glare particularly Ven and Roxas. "Hey, we were all thinking it I just said it,"

**A/N: Wow that was long If you didn't catch it their mother Mally is Malificent. Why? Simple it was originally suppose to be Aerith but then I decided it sounded wrong to have Ansem and Aerith as a couple so Mally was the most creative I could come up with. We still have a ton of character appearances to be made very soon. Ansem's house is modeled kind of like this out I found on google just take you the parentheses and follow the link. (http:/)()(.org/wiki/File:Lake_of_the_Ozarks,_MO_Houses_)**

**Also the rating is M for many reasons: first off is the beginning when Ansem hit Mally (domestic violence is bad) second is for language. Third is themes and forth is the possibility of a lemon in the future but that is just a possibility if you want one let me know. Thanks and I hope you all enjoyed this :) review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back for chapter two. For some reason the breaks in the last chapter were not working to spiffy so whenever I'm switching scenes now you'll see a … (don't worry this shouldn't happen too often now that Nami is already in Destiny Island) I finished the first chapter under the influence of sleep and after publishing it I reread it and noticed one mistake. When Naminé is on the phone with Cloud she says "I can talk about boys" it shouldn't be that it should be "I can't talk about boys" Sorry about that. Other than that thanks for the reviews and on with the story.**

*********SPOILER WARNING********VANITAS MAKES AN APPERANCE IN THIS CHAPTER BE PERPARED TO SEE HIS FACE IF YOU DON'T KNOW IT**

"Dad, can I take my breakfast upstairs? I have a ton to unpack," Naminé said walking into the kitchen.

"Sure," He said handing her a plate of French toast.

"Thanks," she smiled taking the plate and walking up the steps. Once she made it to her room she put her plate down on her bureau and walked over to her suitcases to start unpacking. An hour or so into packing Naminé heard loud laughter coming from outside. Walking over to her window wall she peeked out to the sight of her brother's friends jumping off the dock into the ocean. She rolled her eyes and pulled the curtains down blocking her view of the outside world.

….

"So Cloud, if you don't mind me asking why is your sister so…"Sora asked putting his finger on his chin as if searching for the right word. "Antisocial?" he finished pulling himself back onto the dock.

"Honestly, I think it's from the lack of relationships in her life," The tall blond replied walking onto the white boat that was tied to the dock.

"You mean to tell me someone like your sister has never had a boyfriend!" Axel said sitting up from his reclined position on the dock.

"I'm not saying it is the reason but it's the only one I can think of," Cloud's replied.

"But seriously she hasn't EVER had a boyfriend?" Roxas questioned still in disbelief.

"As far as I know, no she's never had one,"

"Well, she seems friendly," Ven stated blushing.

"Considering how you woke, I'd say she's very friendly," Axel said wickedly grinning.

"Not what I meant," the blond stuttered back turning a darker shade of red.

"She is a nice girl, she just has a hard time opening up to people," Cloud defended.

"Not like I'm complaining or anything, but why did she come here?" Demyx asked floating in the water.

"I not entirely sure, I think my mom had something to do with it though,"

"Hey guys," a girl's voice called causing the guys to turn their heads to the group of girls walking towards them.

"Hey Aqua," Terra said climbing out of the ocean and walking toward her. When he reached her, he pulled her into a tight embrace, kissing the top of her head.

"What have you guys been doing," An auburn hair girl asked testing the water with her foot.

"Nothing, just talking about Cloud's sister," Sora said playfully splashing the auburn girl.

"Cloud's hot sister," Roxas added.

"Cloud's hot single sister," Axel remarked causing him to get a glare from the raven haired girl who was waste deep in the water already. "Don't look at me like that Xion," he grinned reclining again laying back down on the dock.

"Your sister is in town?" Aqua asked looking at Cloud who nodded.

"She just got here this morning,"

"Poor girl, first day here and she probably was scarred for life already," a long hair girl said walking up to Cloud and pushing him off the dock into the water.

"What was that for Tifa?" Cloud asked resurfacing. Tifa sat down on the edge of the dock and leaned in toward him planting a kiss on his lips.

"For not calling me back last night,"

"I guess I deserved that,"

"Where is your sister?" the auburn hair girl asked.

"In her room unpacking, don't worry Kairi, you'll meet her soon,"

…..

"How's it going?" Ansem said knocking before walking into his daughter's room.

"I'm done," Naminé answered sitting on her bed with her sketchpad on her lap.

"Well, why don't you go outside and hang with your brother. His other friends are over,"

"No, thank you. I'd rather not,"

"Why not?"

She turned her head so she was looking out the window. She had pulled back the curtains to allow the late afternoon sunlight to come in. "I was planning on possibly taking a run. You know see the island,"

"If that's what you really want to do," Ansem sighed sensing something to be wrong with his daughter. He placed his arm around her shoulder. "Is something the matter?"

"No," she started defensively. "I'm fine,"

"Alright, but if you need anything, just let me know," He said walking toward the door. "Have a good run," he said before shutting the door.

Naminé nodded even though she knew he couldn't see. She hopped off her bed and walked to her bureau pulling out a pair of black running shorts, a blue tank top and a white sports bra. After getting dressed, putting on her black sneakers and pulling her blond hair back into a tight ponytail, Naminé ran down the stairs and out the door.

Her father's house was set in the middle of the dunes surrounded by palm trees and nothingness. It wasn't until she reached the first side street that Naminé started to take notice to her surroundings. The Island itself was pretty small; with only one main street surrounded by a million side ones. 'The exact opposite of Twilight Town' she thought to herself running down the main street now. The main street was kind of like an outside market place with very few stores but a ton of outside stands that sold fresh produce and other things.

Too caught up in her thoughts, Naminé ran into someone sending both of them to the ground. "Ouch," Naminé groaned rubbing her head. "I'm sorry, that was my fault-," she started and was cut off.

"Watch where you are going dip shit," the dark haired boy barked picking up his skateboard before looking at her in the eye. He looked her up and down causing her to cross her arms over her chest. "Never mind," he said putting his skateboard down and hopping back on it. Naminé rolled her eyes and started to walk away. He followed her on his board. "You know you are very rude,"

"Really, and how so?" Naminé stopped and put her hands on her hips.

"You never gave me your name," the amber eyed boy grinned.

"Following a girl around isn't very courteous either. Beside it is only fair I get your name as well,"

"Vanitas,"

"Naminé,"

"Naminé, it has a nice ring to it," the boy said as if savoring it.

"Thanks," Naminé said feeling awkward. "Well I have to go back to running," she said turning to leave but he grabbed her arm.

"Wait," he said spinning her around to face him.

"What," she replied a little harsher than necessary.

"What exactly!" He started grinning, "What brings you to Destiny Island?" he asked not letting go of her arm.

"I'm not obligated to answer. Now can you please let go of me," she said trying to pull her arm away from his strong grip but failing.

"I will once you answer," the blonde girl let out a sigh.

"Fine, I'm living with my dad for the summer, happy,"

"Ecstatic," he grinned before grazing his lips against hers and pulling away. "I look forward to seeing your pretty little face around here more often," with that he hopped onto his skateboard and rode off leaving a shocked Naminé frozen in place.

…..

"Hey dad, where's Naminé?" Cloud asked walking into the kitchen soaked.

"Cloud you are drenched, get outside," Ansem said shooing his son out to the backyard.

"Everyone wants to meet her,"

"Well she went for a run to see the Island. She should be home soon,"

"Fine, but when she comes home let me know," he said walking back outside.

Right when he walked out the back door, the front door opened. "Hey dad, I'm back," Naminé said walking to the fridge to get a bottle of water.

"So?"

"So what?" she asked looking quizzically at him.

"What do you think of the Island?" Ansem said making small talk.

"It's…quaint and cute, I could get use to spending all summer here," she said smiling.

"So you are staying all summer?" Ansem exclaimed in excitement rather than asked.

"I guess this change of scenery isn't too bad,"

"I'm happy you see it that way. Now how about you and I go sit out on the patio, the sun will be setting soon and Destiny Island has the best sunset you will ever see,"

"Sure," she said bringing her water bottle with her as they both exited through the back door.

"Look who finally decided to show her face," Cloud said walking over to the two. "I'm stealing Naminé for a little dad," he said taking his sister by the hand and walking her to the dock. "Girls this is Naminé," he said pointing at the blond girl.

"Hi," Naminé said timidly to the group.

"Hey Naminé, I'm Tifa," A long jet black haired girl said waving at her from the dock.

"I'm Aqua, it's so nice to finally meet you," a blue haired girl said walking over and shaking her hand. The blond girl nodded and smiled.

"I'm Kairi," An Auburn hair girl said from the water. Everyone's eyes shifted to the raven haired girl next to Kairi. If looks could kill Naminé would have been dead by the intensity of that girl's stare. "This is Xion," Kairi said nudging the said girl.

"Nam, you should get your bathing suit on and come in, the water is great," Axel said playfully splashing her.

She looked out into the horizon before answering. "It's getting late and I'm exhausted, maybe tomorrow,"

"Oh that's a load of bull," Axel said reaching up, grabbing her ankle and pulling her into the water. The blonde didn't even have time to scream before she realized she was in the water. "See isn't that better," he asked when she resurfaced and caught her breath.

"What was that for?" Naminé shrieked.

"I couldn't help myself you looked so hot, you were making me hot," Naminé rolled her eyes before climbing out of the water and onto the dock. Axel soon climbed up. "I'm sorry, that wasn't very nice,"

"It's okay," Naminé said grinning to herself before using the strength she didn't know she possessed to push the red head into the water.

"What was that for?" he said shaking his head.

"I couldn't help myself, you looked so hot," Naminé mocked walking away, the rest of the group starting at Axel before bursting with laughter…everyone except for Xion.

"Namine, I ordered pizza, I hope you don't mind," Ansem said as she walked back onto the patio still dripping wet. "What happened to you?"

"Axel,"

"Oh, that guy," Ansem said rolling his eyes.

"Yup, that guy. I'm going to get a shower, call me when the pizza comes," she said walking into the house.

"Your sister defiantly has my respect," Tifa said looking at Cloud.

"She is the most adorable thing I've ever seen." Aqua said smiling.

"I don't see it," Xion said. Everyone looked at her.

"Xion, what is wrong with you, you seem so hostile today,"

"I'm not hostile; I just don't see why you guys made a big fuss over her. She's nothing special, just another face,"

"I think someone has a green monster on her back," Demyx said flicking her cheek.

"I do not," she said splashing the dirty blond boy.

"Pizza is here," Ansem called from the patio.

**A/n: Okay so this chapter was defiantly shorter than the last which I'm really upset about but I didn't want to leave you all on a major cliffhanger. Also for all you Xion fans, sorry but her personality is essential to the plot. **

**Review please **

**And also**

**I have a poll for this story on my profile please take it. It is in regards to a future lemon. Thank you **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm sorry, I'm Sorry, I'm sorry for the late update. Honestly I've been super busy and insomniatic…(that is a word correct?) at the same time which I know a ton of you can relate to. So In order to make up for the LATE update I've made this chapter extra long. Enjoy and as always REVIEW!**

The massive groups came stampeding toward Ansem, who sighed. When they reached the table Ansem looked at his son, "Save some for your sister," he remarked walking into the house and calling for Naminé. She ran down the stairs wearing a white tank top and black basketball shorts with her feet bare and her damp hair beginning to curl.

"Oh hey, Nam, I was just coming to get you. The pizza is outside," she nodded following him outside. She grabbed a plate and a piece of pizza and sat at the far end of the table. "So, guys, how is your Blitzball league going?" Ansem asked shifting his eyes from his daughter to his son.

"It's coming along. We were thinking about making shirts, but none of us can agree on a design," Naminé, over hearing her brother quickly grabbed the napkin and pen that were in front of her and began to scribble.

"As for players, we have enough, just not many spare players," he looked over at his little sister. "Hey Nami," he started causing her to look up. "How would you like to be part of our Blitzball team?"

"No," she replied monotonously looking back down at the napkin.

"Come on sis, it's for charity," that she knew, every summer the youth of Destiny Island for an amateur Blitzball League in order to raise money for numerous childhood diseases. "And the team that wins gets bragging rights for a year, and an enormous trophy,"

"I said no. You know I can't do the whole hand eye coordination,"

"We can help you work through that little pickle," Roxas said looking hopeful, receiving a slap from Xion.

"If she says no it's no. We'll just have to find someone else," The raven said trying to hide her annoyance.

"Thank you…Xion, was it?" Naminé said smiling receiving a scowl in return.

"Can you at least take it into consideration?" Kairi begged lacing her fingers together.

"I don't see the point in that. I've already made up my mind. By the way what is the name of your team?"

"Juvenile, why?" Cloud said eyeing his sister as she scribbled the pen onto the napkin furiously. She didn't reply until she put the pen down. She stood up with the napkin in one hand and her empty plate in the other, walking past Cloud she dropped the napkin in his lap and walked into the house.

Looking at the napkin Cloud went wide eyed causing the others to crowd around him in amazement. On the thin piece of paper was a sketch of a shirt on the front side was the front of the shirt and on the back was the back of the shirt. The front of the shirt was to be white with thick vertical black lines with the word Juvenile in bold black print that looked grungy. The back continued the black and white pattern as the front. There was a five number on the back as well as a spot for a name, giving it a jail bait look to it.

"I'll say it once, and I will say it again. Your sister is amazing!" The fiery red head smirked.

…..

Naminé went to her room and collapsed on her bed. 'What is this place?' she thought to herself rolling on her side noticing her phone glowing on the nightstand. She picked it up and opened it, sixteen missed calls and twenty one texts from Olette all electronically scremeing the same message:

_Why are you not answering your house phone?_

Why didn't you tell me?

Can you please answer your phone?

You're getting me worried.

Your mom told me you went to your dads WTF is that about?

Please call me.

Hayner says hi!  
  
She sighed deleting the rest of the messages and hitting the green button twice. She sighed as it rang, once…twice… 'Please don't pick up'.

"Miss Naminé Strife you better have one hell of a reason for not answering me. And why did you just up and leave Twilight Town and without even a goodbye or an explanation," Olette's voice blared through the phone.

"Olette, I can explain," Naminé started. There was a moment of silence signaling Namine to start again. "I really have no idea how I was drug here. My mom came into my room yesterday and told me I was leaving. She really didn't give me any rhyme or reason as to why. I would have called you but I was so angry and upset and frustrated,"

"That still doesn't explain why you didn't answer. And why didn't you try to talk her out of sending you? You hate your father!"

"I didn't call because I left my phone in my room, and I tried to talk to her she wouldn't listen," there was another pause before Olette spoke.

"Well, then I guess I can't be mad at you, but please keep in touch. We were about to send out a search party to find you,"

"I will," Namine sighed again thankful for forgiveness. "I have an idea, how about you, Hayne and Pence come here. I think it is only a five hour train ride and my dad's house is huge, I don't think he'd mind the company I mean Cloud has people over basically all day. And besides you should see these bizarre creatures my brother calls friends,"

"Maybe we will take a trip, I'll talk to the others and see what day we can but we'll get there. I promise,"

"Hey, Olette,"

"What's up?"

"Thank you,"

"For what?"

"Being my friend,"

"Oh Nami, that is so cliché,"

"Had to try it out one day,"

"Okay, well I've gotta go. It's time I head to the clock tower and tell the guys I got in touch with you. They've been "patrolling" from above,"

Naminé let out a chuckle. "Alright, eat some sea salt ice cream for me,"

"I will. Talk to you later, bye,"

"Bye," Naminé said before hanging up. She walked down stairs and groaned to herself as she past the living room and into the kitchen. "Do they have a home?" she asked looking at her father who was sitting at the breakfast bar, with his black framed glasses looking over a blueprint.

"Not really, they like to stay here. They only live a couple blocks away so it doesn't bother me," he replied taking his glasses off and looking up at her.

"You wouldn't mind if I invited some friends from Twilight Town to come over for a couple days would you?"

"How many?"

"Only three,"

"I guess. When will they come?"

"I don't know yet we were just thinking about it,"

"Alright well just let me know,"

"I will," she answered walking over and sitting on the stool next to him. "What is that?"

"Just a blueprint I have to review,"

"That house looks pretty fancy. Can I ask who it is for?"

"Fancy is not the word it is more like gaudy. It is for one of the top businessmen of the Island along with his wife and son," he said sighing as if he wasn't happy about this particular project.

"You do not seem happy about this,"

"Of course I'm not happy about this! Mr. Kuro wants his new house built on the Dunes,"

"What's wrong with that, yours is on the Dunes,"

"I'm not oppose to it on the Dunes in general, just the place in which he wants it. In order for this house to be built, we would have to cut down one hundred and two trees and deprive millions of animals of their home. And not to mention this particular Dune is a popular place for turtle nests,"

"That's horrible!" She gasped. "Isn't there a way you can compromise with him and change the location?"

"I've tried. Xehanort is not a man that likes to bargain, when he wants something he gets it. That's the way it has always been,"

"Do I detect a crazy back-story?" Naminé joked smiling.

"Of course, Mr. Xehanort Kuro and I go way back," He said pausing.

"You can go on dad. I'm not Cloud. I don't have that much of a social life,"

"Gee, the story isn't that boring," he replied sarcastically.

"Oh, no I didn't mean it like that," She replied putting her arms up in defense.

"If you insist." He said beginning. "Xehanort and I grew up as neighbors and best friends. He was always more confident and more outspoken than I, the two of us had the perfect friendship, when we met your mother however, that all changed. You see your mother's adolescence could be compared to…what is the name of that show with the girl and the guys and the roses?"

"The bachelorette?" she answered quizzically.

"That's the one, the bachelorette. Your mother would break any and every heart just to find the man that was the one. After narrowing the field she was left with either Xehanort or me and needless to say, she chose me," he said smirking like it was an accomplishment. "Xehanort was not use to not having his way, so he broke off his friendship with me and turned it into a rivalry, and now I feel as though this house of his is a way of making sure I know his place on this Island,"

"That's cruel, how could he do such a thing to someone who use to be so close,"

"It's a crazy thing how pride and jealousy make us blind to the things that matter most to us,"

"Does he know you and mom have-?"

"Split, yes and he makes a point to rub it in my face everyday that he and his wife Vanessa are perfectly happy together. Grant it Vanessa's work is constantly taking her way from the Island,"

"I for one think you are a great and wise man that has proven that regardless of what fate has in store, you are strong enough to overcome any obstacle. And if it is any consolation, mom isn't the looker she once was,"

"Father Time does get the better of us I suppose,"

"Not only that but you should see the man she is with now. He is disgusting and rude and-" she was cut off by her father uttering the name of the person she was describing. "How do you know Pete?"

"He is the reason your mother and I split that night,"

"Wait, she cheated on you?"

"Yes,"

"I was told it was the other way around,"

"Naturally that would be the story in her eyes. My work always kept me late and on that particular night I caught her with him,"

"How could I not have known?"

"There was no way for you to know. You were only six years old at the time,"

"Mom always told me you were a scumbag and left us all for another woman,"

"I will admit leaving the two of you with her was the most selfish thing I could have done, but I knew the court would fall into her ploys and rather than fight her fire with sparks, I gave up before it had the chance to ignite. My only regret is not fighting for what I really wanted, the two most precious things in my life," he said putting his arm around his daughter's shoulder. "But if you are willing to accept my apology, I'm ready to be the father you have always wanted,"

"I'd like that very much," Naminé replied hugging her father, she pulled away and looked at him again. "I think I'm going to turn in for the night. I'll see you in the morning?"

"If you are up, I have work,"

"Well what time do you leave?"

"Around five thirty,"

"I'll try to be up,"

"You don't have to. In fact you should get some sleep,"

"Well maybe we can meet up and have lunch somewhere,"

"That sounds like a marvelous idea,"

"Alright, well I'll call you around noon to see where to meet,"

"Sounds good, now get to bed. I love you,"

"I love you too dad," she replied shocked that she was saying the four letter phrase for the first time in forever before walking upstairs to her room.

...

Naminé woke up and looked at her phone. It was six forty five in the morning. She groaned wiping the last bit of sleep from her eyes. 'First full day, try to make the most of it.' She mentally encouraged herself stretching before hopping out of her bed and walking over to her bureau. She gathered her clothes and walked to the bathroom across the hall.

After her shower, she got dressed wearing short jean shorts and a flowy light blue spaghetti strapped shirt with black flowers. She walked downstairs her hair brushed but still wet. She walked over the fridge and took out a vanilla yogurt before walking over to the utensil drawer. There was a sound of footsteps echoing in the kitchen. Out of sheer fright Naminé grabbed a butter knife and rapidly turned around.

"Woah, cool it tiger," a voice said causing Naminé to open her eyes that she didn't realize she closed. In front of her, with a knife inches away from his throat was one of the blond twins from the living room. She looked at the face then back at the knife alternating her gaze a couple times before pulling the knife away.

"God, you scared me," she said putting a hand to her rapidly beating heart.

"I can see that. But if you don't mind me asking, who exactly were you expecting to stop with a butter knife?" he replied trying to hold back a laugh. Naminé blushed then erupted in laughter allowing him to unleash his.

"Shut up it was the first thing I grabbed," she said between laughs. "And you should count your blessings I didn't grab the butcher knife,"

"Put it that way, I thank your reflexes for saving my life,"

"You are very welcome. By the way and I'm sorry if this sounds rude but which twin are you?"

"I'm Roxas, and don't sweat it we get mistaken for each other all the time. I'll let you in on our secret though, if you look at our wrist bands you can always tell us apart," he said holding up his left arm revealing a thick black and white checkered band. "Mine has black trim and Ven's has white. And don't worry we are always wearing them,"

"That's always good to know," she smiled. "Why are you up this early?"

"I was hungry," he replied as if it were obvious. He reached above Naminé's head and opened the cupboard full of cereal. "Now the hardest question I hope to face today...'Cinnamon Toast Crunch' or 'Lucky Charms'," he said pulling down the two boxes.

"I'd go with the 'Lucky Charms',"

"Any particular reason why?"

"Because 'they're magically delicious," she remarked causing the boy the let out a soft chuckle.

"I guess you can't argue with that," he said returning the 'Cinnamon Toast Crunch' back to it's proper self. He walked over to the other cabinets and pulled out a bowl. Naminé handed him a spoon before picking up her yogurt and walking outside.

Minutes later Roxas appeared with his bowl of cereal filled to the brim. "Do you mind?" he asked sitting down across from the blonde haired girl.

"Sure," she replied kicking the chair out for him. He sat down as an awkward silence engulfed them. It seemed like minutes before Roxas started a conversation.

"So...have you ever had Sea-salt ice-cream?" 'Great topic to bring up during breakfast, Roxas' he thought to himself feeling himself get red.

"I've never tired it," she confessed.

"How can you live in Twilight Town without trying it!" he exclaimed.

"Well I have had it, but it was so long ago I can't remember what it taste like,"

"Oh, well maybe one Tuesday you and I could go to the marketplace. An ice-cream vendor from Twilight Town is usually seen on the main street selling it," he asked trying to hide his blush. 'Just stay cool, you have this,' he encouraged himself some more. 'Besides it is Cloud's sister, talk about awkward...who am I kidding she is so beautiful just looking at her makes me want to jump over this table and pull her into a mind blowing kiss.'

"Sure,"

'Did she just say sure? Way to go Roxas! Who's the man? Who's the man?' he mentally congratulated himself. "Awesome, you just let me know when you are free,"

"I will defiantly keep you updated," just than the sliding door opened and the other blond came out groaning. "Not a morning person?" getting a nod in response.

Ven walked over to his twin, grabbed a spoonful of the cereal and ate it. "They really are 'magically delicious,'" this caused Naminé to smirk at Roxas who seemed to be more interested in his hands in order to hide the scarlet blush on his face.

"Any plans for the day miss Naminé?" Ven asked stealing the bowl away from is brother and sitting next to him.

"Okay I guess I'm done," Roxas interjected looking at Ven with the glare of all glares.

"Thanks Rox, you are a peach. As you were about to say," Ven returned his gaze to the girl.

"Well I'm going to meet up with my dad for some lunch, but other than that I don't know what to do,"

"What if you join our group tonight, we are going mini golfing, it'll be fun,"

"Cloud obviously didn't tell you about my hand eye condition,"

"We can teach you!"

"I'll have to think about it. I also need to get started on my new painting, I think I know what I want to capture and it is something entirely new, so I'm a little excited,"

"Ah, do you care to tell us what it is?"

"An artist never talks about their work unless complete,"

"Oh okay, well when it is done I want first dibs on seeing it," 

"I'll keep that in mind, but it probably won't be for a while. I like to take my time with things I care about," she looked out at the ocean before standing up. "I should go, I'm suppose to call my dad and let him know I'm up,"

"Alright, I'll see you around," Roxas smiled at her.

"Yeah, let us know by five o'clock if you are going golfing,"

"I will," she answered walking back into the house.

"She is so cute," Ven sighed.

"Yes, yes she is," Roxas agreed 'And guess who has a date with her,' he mentally bragged.

…. 

"I also want the Infinity Pool to over look the water," a bald man said pointing out toward the desired spot. Ansem half heartedly nodded scribbling notes down on his clip board. "And the skateboard ramps and such are to be on the far end of the house," he said walking over to the wooded area. "Meaning these trees, have to go,"

"All of them?"

"Yes all of them. My guest will be outside most of the time, I wouldn't want them to get bit by anything," Ansem nodded again. "Now onto the interior of the house, I would like the floor to be gray marble, with each tile imported from Hollow Bastion. The stair case is to be black marble. As for my son's room he wants it to be black and red and very spacious, meaning my master bedroom is to be triple the size," Ansem wrote down the details and held his clip board to his side.

"Is that all?"

"For today," The man said. "How long do you think it would take to build?"

"Depending on how many workers you hire,"

"Alright, I want your full force, how long will it take then?"

"My workers have other projects to do other than this house. You can not use all of them,"

"Well I will like this to be done at the latest September,"

"That only gives us three months,"

"Three months is plenty of time, I've seen you and your workers put houses up in a week this should be nothing to you,"

"There is a big difference between the houses that take a week to build and this," Ansem said pulling out the blue print.

"I want it by September," Just than Ansem's phone began to ring.

"I have to take this," he said walking away from the man. "Hello,"

"Hey dad, it's me," Naminé's voice came through the phone.

"Hey Nami, what's up?"

"I just wanted to make sure we are still meeting up for lunch,"

"Of course! I'm at Mr. Kuro's house site. If you want you can meet me here,"

"Alright where is it?"

"You have to go out to the main road, walk past the Deli and then there is a path going into the trees. It is in there,"

"Alright I'll see you there,"

"Take your time,"

"I will. See you in a bit," she said hanging up.

Ansem walked back over to Xehanort. "Now where were we?"

…

"Cloud, I'm leaving to meet up with dad," Naminé called reaching the bottom step.

"Be safe, and if you need me just call," He brother replied from the kitchen.

She nodded before opening the door and leaving. She walked long the main street admiring the scene of the market place. She past the Deli and walked up the faded path her father was talking about. Her black converse crunching the dead leaves along the path. She found her father standing with the man she assumed was Xehanort and walked over to them. Ansem saw her and motioned her over.

"Xehanort, this is my daughter Naminé. Naminé, this is Mr. Xehanort Kuro,"

"It is nice to meet you," he said smirking down at her extending his hand for her, she shook his hand.

"You too," she said trying her best to put on a genuine smile.

"Oh look, it is you," a familiar voice called from the beginning of the path causing the three to glance over. "Hello, Naminé, it's so nice to see you again," the dark hair boy said walking toward them.

"You know her son?" Xehanort asked smirking.

"Yes father, we bumped into each other yesterday," he said winking at the blonde girl who blushed. "I had no idea you were Mr. Ansem's daughter,"

"Yeah, well we didn't have much time to talk,"

"Maybe we should change that. How about I take you on an official the tour of the Island tonight?"

"I don't think-"

"That sounds like a great idea, what do you think Ansem?" Xehanort asked looking at the blond man. Naminé looked at her dad her eyes screaming 'no'.

"I don't know,"

"You can trust my son. Vanitas won't let anything happen to your precious angel,"

"I'll pick her up around four," Vanitas grinned. Naminé was about to protest but was stopped by her father.

"Well, we have to go. Naminé and I are having lunch together and I wouldn't want us to be late,"

"I will see you back here tomorrow?" Xehanort commanded rather than asked.

"Yes, same time same place,"

"As for you Naminé, I hope to see you around here more often," he said looking at the girl. She nodded before walking back toward the path with her father.

"Cute girl," Vanitas grinned when they were out of earshot.

"And to think she would have been your sister,"

"And for that I'm thankful she is not,"

…

**A/N: Alright so long chapter like I said. Hopefully it makes up for the late update. Sorry for the grammar/ spelling errors I may have missed looking it over. **

**This chapter had some RoxasxNaminé fluff in it. So I hope you all enjoyed that! **

**And from what the poll is telling me so far it looks as though I'm making a Lemon. The poll is still open though. But keep in mind this will be my first lemon…Also who to make it with you guys can choose. Next update should be very soon I know what is going to happen. Oh and who should Nami end up with in the end? REVIEW please!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A/N: Alright here is chapter four! Thank you for t he reviews I really really really do appreciate them. Also for those of you who are fans of my one-shot Feeling This, I have news…I have decided to make it a three (possibly four) shot! I've been playing around with the idea and decided I couldn't let it end that way so expect part two very soon! So no more rambling here is chapter four of Endless summer! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

"What can I get you Mr. Strife?" the brown haired waitress asked smiling.

"Can I have a Dr. Pepper and a cheeseburger? Thank you Yuna," Ansem said handing her the menu.

"And what about you?" she asked looking at Naminé.

"Same thing please,"

"Coming right up," she cheerfully replied skipping away.

"I'm guessing you come here often?" Naminé asked causing Ansem to let out a soft chuckle as he scratched his head in embarrassment.

"I'm never really home at decent times to cook, and I wouldn't trust your brother in a kitchen just yet. Besides my good friend Mickey owns this place so I get a pretty 'sick' discount,"

"Sick?" Naminé said giving her father a look somewhere between doubtful, humorous and a little appalled.

"Isn't that what you kids say now and days?"

"No… not at all, but you do get an A for effort," she answered holding back a giggle.

"I guess," he said. "What do you think about Xehanort?"

"He's -" Naminé put her finger to her chin trying to find the perfect adjective.

"Over the top?" Ansem suggested.

"I was going to say creepy, but I think the term pompous ass would fit better," Ansem let out a chuckle.

"I couldn't have said it better myself,"

"Food's here," Yuna said placing the food in front of them before adding. "If you need anything else just give me a shout,"

"Thank you, Yuna," Ansem said receiving a nod from the girl before she walked away. The two both ate in silence appreciating their meals.

…

"Nice of you to show up, Van," A blonde haired girl said from the top of a ramp.

"Well excuse me, Larxene, I've been busy,"

"Busy doing what?" she said skateboard down the ramp, she came to a stop in front of him.

"Stuff," he grinned.

"What kind of stuff?"

"Must you be so nosey?" he said climbing the stairs to the top of the ramp skateboard at his side.

"As a matter of fact yes,"

"Lar, leave him alone," a voice said coming from a boy on a bench with his face in a book.

"Oh shut up Zexion," the blonde said running up the steps to Vanitas.

"Fine, if you really must know, I have a date tonight,"

"With who?"

"Cloud Strife's little sister," He wickedly grinned skating down the ramp and up the other side.

"Wait, Cloud has a sister?" Larxene asked scrunching her nose in disgust.

"Yeah, I was surprise to learn that myself as well,"

"Well, what is she like? Anything like him?" she asked spitting out the last part.

"It's too soon to say,"

"Well can I have some details so I can identify her on the street?"

"I suppose. She is short maybe five one or five two. She has blonde hair and blue eyes. She is pale and has from what I saw yesterday a pretty kick ass body,"

"Sounds like a good catch Van," her eyes lit up. "I have an idea on how to get pay back on Cloud,"

"No shit Sherlock. Anyway, tonight I get the pleasure of showing her around the Island. If you just so happen to be here and be on your best behavior, I guess I can let her meet you,"

"I'll try," she smirked.

"If you want this plan to work, you better do more than try,"

"Well than, I should go shopping for a dress and some heels,"

"You know what I mean,

"Fine, I'll meet you back here around five thirty?"

"Whatever, I have to go get ready for tonight. I'll see you later,"

"See you later Romeo," she called after him as he left the skate park.

…

"Hey Naminé, ," Axel said as the two walked into the house.

"Hello Axel," Ansem said Naminé just nodded at him.

"I'm going to go get ready for tonight dad," Naminé said walking toward the steps.

"So you're coming with us," Ven stated jumping from the couch in excitement.

"Unfortunately, no, I'm getting a tour of the Island today," she rolled her eyes walking up the stairs. Ven's face turned to a frown.

"That's okay, maybe we can do something tomorrow," his face relit. She stopped and turned around.

"Maybe," she smiled and walked the rest of the way.

Once she reached her room, she walked into her closet and sighed. 'What to wear?' she asked herself going through the limited selection of sundresses she had packed. She picked a simple yellow dress of the rack and quickly changed into it. She walked out to her mirror and looked at herself. The dress was a couple inches above her knee and was strapless.

She walked back over to her closet and pulled out a white cardigan. She put her high top converse on. She ran her brush real quick through her hair just as the doorbell rang. She walked down the steps and lo and behold, Vanitas was waiting by the door talking to Ansem.

"Wow, you look beautiful," the dark haired teen said causing Ansem to roll his eyes.

"I want her back here by ten, other than that have fun,"

"Alright, I'll see you then. Are you ready to go?" he asked receiving a nod from the blonde. They both said good bye and walked out the door. Their walk was silent until they reached the main street. "So, tell me a little about yourself," He said looking at the girl who was more interested in her feet than him.

"There isn't much to tell,"

"Come on, there has to be something,"

"I'm Naminé Strife, there happy you know something about me"

"I meant something I don't know. Like your favorite color,"

"Tell me yours first,"

"Guys don't have favorite colors,"

"I don't have a favorite color," she replied causing him to grin.

"You're so mysterious, you know that?"

"Hmph," she replied with a satisfaction look on her face.

"Fine, I know how to deal with this," he said looking down at her. "I'm Vanitas Kuro. I like to skate board, I have a motorcycle, I'm expected to inherit my father's business but I would rather be a professional skater and be in the X-Games one day, I like to go to the beach only during times when the sun is not up due to the fact I burn very easily when I'm in the son and I kick puppies," Naminé gasped at that last fact. "I'm kidding. I wanted to see if you were listening, now how about you?"

Naminé let out a sigh of defeat. "I guess it is only fair, fine then, I'm Naminé Strife. My parents are divorced, I'm from Twilight Town, and I've been shipped to this Island by my mother. I have three best friends back home their names are Hayner, Pence and Olette. I'm an artist and hope to become a successful one someday and if that fails I want to be an event planner and I hate the sound of Styrofoam rubbing against anything,"

"See, I feel like we are friends already," he said putting his arm over her shoulder as they walked past the mini golf course. She quickly pushed it off but it was too late…

"Was that just-" Roxas started pressing himself against the fence that separated the pirate themed golf course from the sidewalk.

"Naminé with Vanitas? I'm afraid so," Aqua said looking down the sidewalk to confirm what they just saw.

"Why him?" Ven said standing next to Roxas.

"Why not him?" Xion said hitting her golf ball with her club.

"Regardless, Van is never good news," Cloud said.

"What should we do then?" Terra asked.

"I say we tail them. If anything happens we'll stop it," Sora said.

"Sora that has got to be one of the st-, most genius things you've ever said," Kairi replied.

"Yeah, when did you become a genius?" Axel said causing Sora to rub his head.

"Not the point,"

"Let's go then," Cloud motioned.

"Can we please finish golfing first," Xion said.

"We'll lose them if we do that,"

"Fine," she groaned.

…...

"So, now that we know each other. I'm going to give you a glimpse into my world, and I'll let you know I don't do this very often so you should consider yourself special," he said leading her to the skate park.

"Hey Van," Larxene greeted and looked at Naminé. "So you are The Naminé, Van has been talking about. It is nice to meet you,"

"You too, umm-"

"Larxene, but you can call me Lar,"

"Well , Lar, it is nice to meet you,"

"I like you. You should come around here more often,"

"I don't think-"

"We are here basically, everyday. That is until Van's new house get's built than we can skate in his private skate park,"

"I bet you can't wait," Naminé said trying to put on a fake smile.

"Are you kidding? Van's father is going to see if the builders can make a ramp go into the ocean. It is going to be insane,"

"That sounds fun,"

"Do you skate?"

"No," Naminé said giggling. "I wish I could, but I can't,"

"I bet I can teach you," Van said.

"Yeah, Van taught me," Larxene stated. "It's not that hard,"

"I don't think you get it. I shouldn't be allowed near a skateboard let alone ride one,"

"I know one thing you can ride," Larxene grinned wickedly at Vanitas.

…

"I can't take this anymore!" Axel said jumping out of the bush he was hiding in.

"Get back in here, they'll see you!" Roxas whisper-shouted pulling Axel back down into the bush.

"I hate this. We are watching two of the most hated people on the Island try and win over the angel Ansem graciously helped bring into this world,"

"Excuse me, Shakespeare, Shut Up!" Ven said backhanding Axel's head.

"And not to mention, someone's elbow is in my ribcage,"

"Are you done?"

"Not yet. My knees are killing me from squatting, I think a bug and or a spider just crawled up my pant leg and I hungry…now I'm done,"

"Axel is right, we should just go up to them," Tifa agreed.

"And what should we say? We were following them? That's not suspicious," Terra said.

"Just say we were walking past and saw the three of them and-" Demyx started but stopped.

"And what? We wanted to invite you to grab a bite to eat. Yeah right they'll believe that," Axel said standing up. "I say we just go and tell them we need to take Naminé home,"

"And when they ask why?" Cloud said.

"She has to work on her painting,"

"Listen let's just find a better hiding spot and watch for a little while longer, maybe nothing is going to happen," Aqua said thinking logically.

"I agree, maybe we should get more information," Kairi said. "Besides, this spy stuff is fun!" she squealed. The group started to move and relocated behind a shed each one of them poking their heads out.

…

"Alright you two, I've gotta go. Hopefully I'll see you again soon Naminé," Larxene smiled. "As for you Van, I'll see you tomorrow," she winked and walked away.

"Well you just had the pleasure of meeting one of my friends. If you decide to stop by here one day you will have the opportunity to meet the rest of them,"

"Maybe, I will one day,"

"You really should, Lar would be happy to have another girl hanging around,"

"So you just stay here all day," Naminé said walking around the park of metal and wood.

"Yeah, it helps to clear the mind,"

"I bet. Doing life threaten stunts probably makes you forget a lot,"

"Not quite everything,"

"When I was little my dad told me it is always a wise idea to have a secret place you can run to just to get away from everything,"

"Your dad was a smart man for saying that,"

"It's funny, that's the only piece of advice that I've ever taken from him,"

"Where is your secret place?" he asked sitting on a bench in the middle of the park that was tagged with graffiti, Naminé sat down next to him on the opposite end of the bench.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a secret," Naminé smirked at him.

"You really do like to keep a guy guessing,"

"Yup, it makes me feel better knowing people don't know too much about me,"

"You shouldn't be so scared of letting people in,"

"I'm not scared,"

"If you are not scared you wouldn't mind if I did this than," Vanitas said smirking and he slid over to her side of the bench leaned in a placed his lips on top of hers. Her eyes widened before pulling away. "See you are scared,"

"Am not,"

"Are too,"

"I am not," She pouted.

"Prove it then," he grinned.

"I don't want to,"

"See you are scared. Scared that you might actually like someone, scared that that feeling that you are experiencing might actually be love," Naminé looked at him with disgust her eyes starting to water. "You look like you are about to cry, all I want is for you to prove that you are not afraid. I'm your friend you can trust me,"

"If you were my friend, you wouldn't be telling me to prove anything!" she shouted.

"I guess you are right. I'm sorry, but when you are ready, I want you to show me,"

"Hey, Naminé," a familiar voice called causing Vanitas to groan. "Hi to you too Vanitas,"

"Hello, Roxas, what's up?" Naminé said looking at him with thankful eyes.

"Yeah Roxas, what brings you here,"

"Well I stopped by your house a bit ago, Naminé, and your dad told me you were out with Vanitas, so I decided to tag along. I hope you don't mind,"

"Actually-" Vanitas began but was interrupted by Naminé.

"That is a great idea!"

"What were you going to say Van?" Roxas asked looking at the young man who was now glaring at him.

"I was going to say that I had to go, so how about you finish the tour of the Island for me,"

"Why not?"

"Good, I'll see you later Naminé," he kissed her cheek and gave Roxas a look that said 'Back off.' Naminé rolled her eyes as Vanitas walked out of the skate park.

"I've never been so happy to see you in my entire life," Namine said pulling Roxas in a hug before regaining her composer, much to Roxas's dismay.

"I don't know, you looked pretty happy holding that knife to my neck this morning,"

"You're right,"

"Besides, we've only known each other for two days now, I have all summer to make you happy," he blushed at his own statement.

"I think I'll hold you to that,"

"How about you and I get that ice cream tomorrow?"

"I think that'll be great,"

"Awesome!"

"Oh look it is you two," Cloud said as the rest of the gang walked toward them. "We were just about to go grab something to eat. Do you two want to come?" Cloud said.

"Sure," Naminé said smiling and walking toward her brother with Roxas following in pursuit.

**A/N: Alright Once again I updated this chapter without checking it over so please ignore the mistakes. I added a little VanxNami fluff in there. I'm going away for the weekend and I wanted to get this updated before I left! I hope you all enjoyed it! Review please!**


End file.
